


Thomas Had Missed

by Crazy_lil_munchkin (orphan_account)



Series: In which Thomas is a moron c: [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Death Cure Spoilers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Newt doesn't die, Thomas is a dumb shank who can't aim for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his heart falling into an abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Had Missed

With his heart falling into an abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.

Thomas had closed his eyes when he did it. He heard the impact of bullet on flesh and bone, felt Newt’s body jerk, then fall onto the street. Thomas twisted on to his stomach, then pushed himself onto his feet, and didn't open his eyes until he started running.

He couldn't allow himself to see what he’d done to his friend. The horror of it, the sorrow and guilt and sickness of it all, threatened to consume him, filled his eyes with tears as he ran toward the white van.

-

Newt sees the pain in Thomas’ eyes right before he closes them. Through all the insane and unsorted thoughts, he wished that Thomas wouldn't pull the trigger. He wanted to live, be with his friends, rightfully follow Thomas into the war he had made himself. But he knew he couldn't, he was a crank. He would only end up being a liability, a burden.

Thomas pulled the trigger and Newt saw white.

It was okay now, Newt thought.

It was done.

-

A scarlet filter was set over his eyes. Branches of red lines weaved themselves into the filter, but he couldn't focus on a sole twig, their existence disappearing as soon as he looked directly at them, as if they thought he was unworthy of viewing their being.

Suddenly, the filter was torn from his sight, a piercing light replacing it. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light to reveal the sky, reining over the scorch.

Newt was alive.

Just as he began to zoom in to this revolution, Newt felt a sharp and lethal pain in his shoulder. Slowly turning his head, Newt caught the image of blood.

There was a hole in his shoulder, crimson profusely flowing from the wound.

Thomas had missed.


End file.
